


Niall is forced to worship Liam's feet

by ziampayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziampayne/pseuds/ziampayne





	Niall is forced to worship Liam's feet

Niall was very bored. He sat in his hotel room, browsing through Twitter on his computer when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Niall called. Through the door came Louis and Liam, both of whom seemed quite edgy, "What's up guys?" Niall asked, scooting over to them in his desk chair, the wheels gliding across the smooth hotel floor. Without responding, the two brunettes waited for Niall to draw level with them before grabbing him.

"Guys, what the hell?" Niall complained as his wrists were tied to the arms of the chair.  
"That was easy," Liam chuckled standing back to admire his handiwork, the tight ropes securing Niall's wrist to the chair's arm, "we thought we'd have to chase you and wrestle you before we tied you up."  
"That doesn't answer my question," the blonde muttered frustratedly as his ankles were grabbed and pulled behind the pole of the chair and tied there, stopping him from moving.

"Well you see Nialler," Louis said wheeling Niall back over to the desk, "we wanted to teach you a lesson."  
"Why, what have I done?" Niall asked sincerely. He honestly couldn't think of anything he'd done to incur his friends wrath.  
"Well you've both gone around telling people how smelly our feet are in the past. So we thought that we'd make you appreciate our feet."

Liam climbed up and sat on the desk, putting his feet level with Niall's face before kicking off his trainers.  
"I'm getting deja vu," Niall muttered light-heartedly, staring at the white socks and reminiscing about the bands advert for their first perfume, "your feet are beautiful Liam. Now untie me." He struggled furiously but couldn't budge. He couldn't even swivel away from the feet because Louis was keeping a tight hold on the chair, making it face the feet.

Louis pushed the blondes head forwards, Niall got within smelling distance of the socks, taking a quick whiff.  
"Phew," he exhaled, turning his head away, "and you wonder why I complain about them." Smirking, Liam pushed one of his feet into Niall's face.  
"Take my sock off Niall." One of the blondes eyebrows raised suspiciously, pulling away from the feet to give his response.  
"Move it nearer my hand or else I can't." He sat back in the chair but Louis once again pushed his face into the rancid sock.

"Use your teeth." Liam commanded.  
"No!" Niall exclaimed, unable to move his face away, "No way man."  
"Look at it this way," Louis muttered from behind him, "the sooner you take his sock off, the sooner you'll stop smelling it." Acknowledging Louis' logic, Niall closed his eyes and took the fabric between his perfect teeth. In one motion he yanked the sock off the size 10 foot and discarded it on the floor. Both his bandmates smirked at his speed.  
"Have you done that before?"  
"No." Niall denied angrily.

"Well you were so good at it, why don't you do it again." Liam moved his other foot towards the Irishman. Once again, Niall removed the sock with expert speed before throwing his head back in the chair. Suddenly Liam shifted position on the desk so that he was sitting in front of his bound friend.  
"What're you doing Liam?" Niall asked as the sweaty size 10 feet hovered in the air, slowly getting closer to his face, "Liam, no." Niall tried to scold him but the more muscular man wasn't taking his anger at all seriously.

The feet were now only inches away from Niall's face, which was as far back as it would go. Louis had a tight hold on the chair, making sure he couldn't move away.  
"I want you to appreciate my feet Nialler," Liam told him smugly, "so show your appreciation."  
"No." Niall murmured but the feet got even closer to his face, almost touching his nose. The sweaty smell was forcing it's way straight up his nose, "Please Li." He begged his friend.

"This is what you get for telling people our feet smell bad." Liam told him evilly, "I'm not moving till you lick my feet." Niall scrunched his face up and clamped his eyes shut. As with the socks, he decided it would be best to just get it over with. His wet tongue left from his mouth and began working it's way over Liam's feet.  
"Urgh," Niall groaned as he began licking, moving up the feet towards the toes. Remembering the technique he had used to tickle his bandmates in the past, Niall's tongue began to pick up speed and began aiming to lickle the feet when suddenly Liam's clean foot grabbed Niall's tongue between the big and second toes.

"Mpgh," Niall exclaimed in surprise, his tongue unable to retract.  
"That wasn't nice Niall," Liam scolded, "if you try to tickle me again, me and Louis will be forced to take advantage of the fact that you're tied up. The blonde felt Louis, who had gone rather quiet, pull off his shoes from beneath him, "Now, are you going to behave?"  
"Uh huh!" Niall made his message clear, unable to nod because of the tight hold Liam had.  
"Good." The toes relaxed their grip, allowing the tongue movement again.

Liam had left his toes where they were, so Niall assumed he wanted them treated next. He opened wide and began sucking on Liam's big, second and third toes, all three fitting inside his big mouth.  
"Mmpgh," Niall moaned. He had to admit, Liam's feet tasted much better than they smelled. And in fact, he quite liked worshipping them. He began treating the feet much better, licking and sucking until he'd covered them completely in his warm saliva.

Eventually, the panting singer pulled back and Liam climbed off the desk.  
"Wow Niall," he chuckled, "you really went to town. I wasn't expecting you to do that much."  
"Heh," Niall breathed, "well, if a jobs worth doing. It's worth doing well."  
"Glad to hear it," Louis muttered as he sat on the desk, his barefeet currently placed in Niall's bound lap, "coz now it's my turn." The blonde took a quick glimpse down at the size 11's, well renowned as the worst smelling in the band, before sighing resignedly.  
"No thanks, just tickle me. I'm sure you were going to anyway." The two brunettes shrugged at each other before kneeling down behind the chair. As Niall felt his thin socks being pulled off, he thought to himself about how he would never mention their feet again. Ever...


End file.
